Delusion Sketch
by xXSleepingXx
Summary: "If deception isn't particularly difficult…Believing  can't be either, can it?" A sort of weird , one shot, song fic. Its Ren/Seto, but also actually, really Crow/Seto. It's hard to explain, read it and you'll understand.


You know what I'm slowly learning? Plot bunnies are very random creatures. Anyways, this deviates away a bit from my normal stuff…I think, in my opinion it does. Just read it and see for yourself. Also! It's a song fic, I'll tell you the song at the bottom ;D This is Crow/Seto and kind of sort of…Ren/Seto, I don't how to explain it that well, honestly -.-

Also! Italics and bold refer to lyrics for Ren, underlined and italicized for Seto.

* * *

It had been…what, a year, since Seto had rescued her? Time was always so hard to tell, even though they'd sort of found a way to keep track of things. With the radio in the tower, they'd managed to contact so many people, and Ren had been…happy, for the first time in a while. After Seto told their location, people started showing up day after day to the hotel he'd found during his journey, and people had even taken residence up in the old little theme park that was a walks away from the hotel. Seto handled everyone equally well, he was a very good problem solver…he knew the area very well, and he knew this odd little salesman that basically set them up on everything they needed. Ren couldn't help but admire Seto for everything he did.

**_If it's too much to handle,_**

**_It's better to not have enough_**

Seto wasn't sure what he felt towards Ren, he was never sure what he felt when it came to the girl. She was a very vexing person…he wondered, often, what she thought of him. He knew that she was very pretty, he wasn't oblivious to that, and neither were the boys that seemed to have formed her a fanclub in their community. Yet she never seemed to stray from his side, Ren always turned down those boys. Then again, it wasn't like he wasn't turning down the occasional girl that came up to him…but he had his own reasons for that.

**_I tease you with a devoted love_**

Ren couldn't help but smile whenever she listened in on Seto's tales and stories, of people she'd never met, of places he'd been, of his entire adventure to find her. It made her feel warm to know that he'd gone that far just for her, and it made her happier to know that now they'd never be apart. But as she listened, there was always one person he talked about with the most vigor…a boy, she never paid enough attention to catch his name, it was a bird of some sort. The boy had been his best friend, looking for where he'd come from, just as Seto had been looking for her. He also told a story of a young pirate who met a friend on land, and the two separated when the pirate went back to sea, promising that as friends, they'd meet again.

_Even if it's not cursed,_

_It's safe not to touch it_

His best friend died, the pirate had never come back. Ren had asked him about this once, and she felt a small, jealous pang when he blushed at the mention of the bird named boy, but nonetheless, she hugged him sympathetically. She noticed when he tensed at the contact.

_I beg you,_

_Praying with all my soul_

It was another year after that that Ren finally realized how she felt about Seto, as the community branched out and went to explore farther. Seto had volunteered to head the exploration, and no interrogating from Ren could get an answer as to why.

"I made a promise." Seto said.

"To who?"

"Myself." She couldn't get passed that, not even as the group was about to leave and the clouds hung dark and low over the park. Just as they'd turned to leave, she'd hurried up and kissed him…she was heartbroken when she didn't get a response and pulled back, and Seto turned before she could see his face, and told the group energetically that they were heading out. The rain started falling then, and Ren stood there, confused. Why? Why would he go through the trouble of saving her, even after all this time, and apparently not feel anything for her?

**_Lying tears of rain_**

**_Spill from the sky_**

**_And fall upon cold cheeks_**

Ren knew, and she didn't know how, that she probably wouldn't like the answer if she ever found it. But she knew that what she felt…it was the first in so long, and she hoped she would never have to find that answer.

**_In the withered sea of my heart_**

**_A single flower_**

**_Came into bloom…_**

Seto came back a few months later, to bring back the news of the exploration himself while the team waited for him. He looked the same, if slightly dirtier than he had before, but he was still the Seto that Ren had come to love. Said Seto saw her watching from the crowd and walked over, hugging her tightly, saying nothing. Ren was shocked, and couldn't help blushing slightly.

_If deception isn't particularly_

_Difficult_

He pulled back and kissed her cheek lightly, smiling a smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"I missed you." But at that moment, Ren didn't really care. She kissed him quickly on the lips, smiling.

"I missed you too."

_Believing can't be either, can it?_

_It's best to not even think of looking back_

**_So please, just for now, deceive me_**

Ren never asked why her boyfriend had this faraway look in his eyes sometimes when he looked at the ferris when, of why he looked sort of sad whenever he was wandering around the tea cups, or why he would stand by looking at that dent in the merry-go-round for no apparent reasons sometimes. It wasn't that she didn't care…but she had this nagging feeling…

**_If you've gotten filthy_**

**_It's better not to know_**

She had the nagging feeling that it was answer not worth finding, a question better left unasked.

**_I want to dream of_**

**_A delusional_**

**_Love_**

The second half of the second year, she caught him again, sitting all alone by the tea cup ride, sitting in a chipped yellow cup with fading paint. She was being sneaky, of course, you could call it spying. He was looking at something, the park was dark as usual, but she could see it in the moonlight, but only just. It was a feather it looked like, from a really big bird. Why on earth would he have that, Ren wondered. And why did he look so sad when he put it away?

_If someone leaves you_

_It's safer not to chase them_

**_Don't make excuses and don't be_**

**_So sentimental_**

Ren wasn't sure when she'd taken to, what a thing they'd found called a dictionary would call it, stalking her boyfriend. When they were together, he always seemed happy, he would hold her hand, he'd say sweet things…but it also seemed that every chance the boy's get, he tried to get away from her and talk to someone else.

_The scenic town comes alive_

_With clamoring people_

It was once, during what someone remembered to be a holiday of some kind, they'd all been talking in a group, reminiscing about their lives before the whole Glass Cage incident, when Seto vanished from her side, and apparently the whole hotel together, she realized after she'd searched around a ton.

_And I run away_

_Feigning deafness_

She'd found him, finally, sitting again by that stupid ferris wheel with his green flashlight turned on. She'd called out his name angrily and the poor boy jumped, switching off his flash light, leaving them both only in the light of the moon and stood.

"Why did you leave?" She asked, nearly snapping at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, before answering-

"It was nothing."

"Nothing?" This time, she did snap. "_Nothing_? Nothing is why you'll just stare off into space at these stupid, broken rides? Nothing is why I cant find you, but you always seem to be here? Nothing is why you seem to avoid me? Nothing, Seto, _nothing_?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Ren was a bit…shocked, she'd never heard Seto raise his voice, and he'd never expected it to be towards her. "…Only he ever did…" He said quietly, grabbing his flashlight and beginning to walk away.

"He? Who's he?" Ren asked, not moving from where she stood. Seto didn't answer, and vanished under one of the park arches.

_As long as no one tells me_

_"You're the odd one out…"_

It was officially the third year, a month after their break up, that Ren was back and moderately happy again with someone else. She wouldn't have been usually, but Seto had seemed totally alright with it even…

**_If being correct isn't particularly difficult…_**

Happier, now that they weren't together. She was never quite sure what she had felt for her savior, the boy that had saved the remainder of the world…but reflecting back on it, she knew it hadn't been love.

**_Mistaking can't be either, can it?_**

_Before we trade answers tell me this…_

She'd asked once they were separated, about the He Seto had been talking about. She was sure that in the end, it was whoever He was that ended up splitting them up. Seto had to have cared about this person a lot, to put him in front of his own girlfriend, right?

"He was the most important person I've ever met." Seto answered "The most important."

Ren had been correct…she really, really hadn't wanted to know the answer. She felt something in her heart break.

_Is that answer of yours_

_Right?_

An in the fourth year, she realized why Seto's smile had never reached his eyes. Why he always seemed to try and avoid her.

_Since I'm only muttering petty lies_

She figured out who He was.

_There's no reason to hate me, is there?_

He had gone off to the water plant, overly excited about something. They'd just gotten the electricity running, even the bits of the park that worked were lit up, giving everything an ethereal affect. And he'd run off, smiling about something.

He came back hours later, carrying a person whose arm was hanging over his shoulder. The boy was wearing majority purple, and Ren had to assume that the purple hat Seto was wearing right then. He didn't even take notice of her as he walked, straight for the ferris wheel, and set the boy down by one of the plug in boxes. Ren followed curiously, watching as her former boyfriend struggled to take the shirt off of the black hair boy, and when he succeeded in that he fumbled around with something on the boy's back, and much to Ren's surprise he pulled out **wires**. Seto plugged them into the box soundly, and waiting patiently, sitting on his knees in front of the pale, shirtless boy with a determined, worried look on his face.

It seemed like hours, it had to be hours even though you couldn't really tell since the moon never moved. Seto had been sitting there, quiet and unmoving, the entire time, clutching the purple tightly in his hands. Ren felt a pang of sympathy for him, until she saw him suddenly jerk. Had the boy moved? Slowly, she saw from a distance a pair of bright, cat like yellow eyes open up blearily, confused, until they set eyes on Seto.

Seto, seeing this, promptly tackled him, nearly ripping the cords out of his back as the surprised boy hugged him back. She was too far away to hear exactly what they were saying, but she thought she heard that bird named, Crow, as Seto spoke on the verge of happy tears, and Crow (she assumed), hugged him tighter before pulling Seto slightly off of him, and kissed him.

And suddenly Ren knew, deep down in her heart, that Seto hadn't really loved her either.

**_I'm fine with a love back-to-back_**

And she found, slightly surprised…that she wasn't surprised by this realization, and it actually made her feel slightly bittersweet as she realized something else. To her, it seemed, they had just been keeping each other company until the right person for them came along. And when she saw the smile on Seto's face, the look in eyes, the happiest she'd seen him in four years…she was completely alright with that.

**_So promptly…_**

_Please warm me up._

* * *

The song is "Delusion Sketch" by Hatsune Miku, and I borrowed the lyrics from vgperson on Youtube.

I'm not sure how I like this story…it seems kind of off for me, but I dunno. That's what I get for writing an inspiration at like, 2 AM on caffeine. Anyways, I hope you guys at least like it. I recommend the song, it's actually quite catchy.


End file.
